criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Saved by the Bell
'Saved by the Bell '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Fairland and it's 32nd case of the game, also the 2nd one to take place in Fairland. Plot Few weeks after a big disaster that caused whole Fairland to burn down, the town slowly started to return to it's original state. However, the team was still not calm since Stella and Caligo will try to freeze the town again, and team decided to catch them no matter what. Meanwhile, team got a call from science teacher Pippa Goldfinch, who said that she found a dead body in high school hall. Team arrived there and found a body of student Sabrina Kingston, bleeding out from every orifice in her head. Philip Perry confirmed that she died due to unusual sound frequency possibly comming from a school bell. Team questioned 3 people about the murder, Pippa Goldfinch herself, scientist April Liu and victim's brother, art student Harry Kingston before returning back to precinct. When team arrived, Ben told them that they must return to school and de-activate the school bell since it's sabotaged and it could kill someone else. Team headed straight back to the school hall and disabled the school bell. After investigating the chemistry classroom and school gym, team suspected victim's best friend Abigail Price and cop Clark Jackson before heading back to the precinct, where they got interrupted by Ben, who said that he found a ticket for ''Transmutators 9 ''inside of the bell, meaning that the killer was planning to watch that movie at the cinema. The duo wrote that down and went back to the school hall, where they found a reason to speak with April and Harry. Sabrina has been going to April for instructions about science, but instead of studying, Sabrina would make fun of April on social media, while Harry hated Sabrina for ruining his chances to be in a relationship with Abigail just by gossiping. The team then headed back to precinct, where they got informed that Abigail attacked science teacher Pippa Goldfinch. Team calmed Abigail down, who said that Pippa killed Sabrina because Sabrina discovered her secret. When asked about her secret, Pippa revealed that she intentionally sabotaged new science teacher from getting a job. Later, team investigated the gym once again, where they found Sabrina's lipstick with Clark's fingerprints on it. When questioned about this, Clark said that he was always attracted to Sabrina and was perving on them from a safe distance, but Sabrina found out about that and threatened to report him to her father. A little while later, team found out that Abigail was jelaous of Sabrina because she won the elections for student council president. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Harry for the murder. Upon admitting to murder, Harry said that he couldn't stand Sabrina stealing his friends all the time. When asked what happend, Harry said that whenever he finds a perfect squad, Sabrina eventually starts going out with them and ruins his reputation either by gossiping or embarrassing him. Since that already happend three times, Harry was worried that Sabrina would to the same to his new squad in new school. Earlier this week, Harry saw Sabrina talking and laughing with some friends from his squad, making him so angry. Then, Harry came up with a plan how to get rid of Sabrina and her gossip forever. He came to school earlier, sabotaged the school bell, lured Sabrina to the school hall and activated the bell, killing her. Judge Grayson Pierre said that Harry really needs psychological help, so he sentenced him to correctional facility for youths, with mandatory counseling sessions. Post-trial, Ben's sister Polly Hathaway came to station, saying that she spotted few people wearing purple raincoats looking at the station. Amber and Bruno quickly ran down to the parking lot, but couldn't see anyone. However, they noticed a camera, so they sent it to Ben. After analyzing it, Ben said that camera belongs to either Caligo or Stella, since it had all important information about OoS, like cloning or freezing. However, Ben also found a secret message inside of the camera, telling Stella and Caligo to ''eliminate the enemies. Team thought that Demos wants them dead, so they decided to inform Chief Bhakta to change their security measures. Later, Polly came to them again and said that she took pictures of those people, but she forgot her camera at school gym. After finding and unlocking the camera, team saw multiple pictures of them. Amber managed to identify one person wearing the raincoat. It was her neighbor, Owen Martins. Amber told the team that he works as a radio host, and Ben decided to track him down so the team can speak to him and arrest him. Meanwhile, profiler Gabriel Herrera wanted to have a counseling session with Harry Kingston because he felt really bad that 14-years-old boy would kill his sister in horrible way. After speaking to Harry, who told them that he only wanted to have friends in his life, team investigated the school hall to return him his favourite book. After Gabriel analyzed the book, he confirmed that book is normal and it won't affect Harry's mental health. Later, Doris Holiday wanted player's help to make perfect lunch for Ben and Tyler Highmore, since Ben is going to propose Tyler in few days. After all these events, team had to change their security measures since OoS is planning to kill them all soon. They also need to arrest Owen Martins, Amber's neighbor and member of OoS. Ben then came to Chief's office, saying that he located Owen at the power plant... Summary Victim: * Sabrina Kingston (found dead in school hall bleeding from her eyes and ears) Murder Weapon: * Sabotaged School Bell Killer: * Harry Kingston Suspects PGoldfinchVC32.png|Pippa Goldfinch ALiuVC32.png|April Liu HKingstonVC32.png|Harry Kingston CJacksonVC32.png|Clark Jackson APriceVC32.png|Abigail Price Quasi-suspect(s) PHathawayVC32.png|Polly Hathaway GHerreraQuasi1.png|Gabriel Herrera DHolidayVC25.png|Doris Holiday Killer's Profile * The killer knows electronics. * The killer listens to Byron Uno. * The killer has watched Transmutators 9. * The killer wears a school pin. * The killer has B- blood. Crime Scenes